Zero To Something
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: They were both down on themselves the night they met...a night that would change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Zero to Something.....**

This piece was Origionaly done for Soap Fan Fiction's Fast Cars Prompt: _Starting from Zero got nothing to loose_. I don't own either fandom to which this piece is AU to.

* * *

The sound of a light rain was knocking at the window but while she processed the noise it seemed like a construction site the way her head was pounding. She wondered how many tequilas she actually downed that night, wondered if she did something stupid like flashing some guy her breasts for him to video tape...again.

Shaking that thought from her mind Manny Santos slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

The room was pitch black which was good for as she was sensitive to light in that moment yet at the same time she was in unfamiliar territory as the only thing she knew for certain was that she was in a bed.

She crinkled her nose trying to take in the smells surrounding her. She smelt the familiar sent of wet wood which wasn't a rarity since it was raining after all, nothing to truly pin point her whereabouts.

She began to roll over when she noticed a road block, there was someone else in the bed.

_'Maybe I did something stupid after all,_' she thought looking at the body lying perfectly still besides her.

It was a member of the opposite sex. A young man maybe three or four years older then her if she had to guess. He'd been striped down to just his boxers and she noticed how well toned his chest was causing her to melt a bit.

_'No,'_ she thought, _'focus on the situation first, his six pack second.'_

She noticed his chest move up and down letting a gush of relief flush over her that she wasn't waking up next to a corpse.

"Ok Manny, get a hold of yourself, you wanted an adventure and you got it."

Picking up her top from the floor was about to head to the bathroom to change and hit the road before he had a chance to wake up when he rolled over and opened his dark eyes.

_'Oh they are pretty eyes,'_ she thought, her mindset suddenly going all ADD, '_focus Manny focus...'_

"Morning," he said grinning at her with his killer smile making her wonder how she got to this point in time....

--

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero to Something.....**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

She had arrived in Los Angeles three days ago in hopes to make it big. Well that was the last time she was briefly in that town her agent had set her up for some auditions and she had actually gotten a call back which led to her getting a roll.

Sure it wasn't a starring one but it was something which was what led her to the lot on the morning in question.

The lot was a hustle and bustle of crew members and actors and everything in between. It didn't seem as glamorous as you'd think but it beat getting ready for her next semester at Smithdale U any day of the week.

Adjusting the straps of her tank top and nervously fighting with her sunglasses she spotted a man that she approached. He didn't look important however she needed help and she was sure he'd be able to get it from him.

"Excuse me," she said as he looked over to her like she had just insulted him or something, "but I was wondering..."

"Yea huh, yea, I have some kid trying to talk to me call you back babe."

Manny then realized he was on some type of telephone and she was being an interruption.

"Sorry, Sorry," she said backing away as he gave her a perturbed look.

"Well you're here now, what do you want."

Manny sucked in a breath as she knew these Hollywood types had attitudes but she thought there were some good people, weren't there?

"Hi, I um, I'm trying to get to stage fifteen."

The mans eyes sized her up as he shook his head.

"Figures," he replied giving her directions.

--

She made her way toward where he directed to her. She could swear she spotted her favorite actor from a soap she watched in the commissary as she passed, beginning to wonder if her movie was the same movie he was working on.

As she walked she mentally was thanking her well I guess it would be her ex Jay Hogart who she had recently split from. It wasn't that the former bad boy and her got in another fight about something like his lying quite the opposite in fact. No, Jay and her split because despite her constant pleas he felt that he was holding her back and he personally bought her plane ticket with the money he got pawning his mothers engagement ring with ironically he had recently stolen back from the pawn shop.

Arriving at the set which looked like a beach indoors she was suddenly met by some mousy looking red head that she met back when she auditioned.

"Ah, Miss Santos finally...GUS Manuela Santos is here."

Soon an older greasy looking man with bad teeth and an even worse foreign accent approached.

"Thank you Mindy," he said looking at Manny who was simply dressed in a pink and black layered tank top and a pair of low rise jeans as she figured she'd just be changing when she got to wardrobe so why dress up. Gus simply shook his head as he looked at her. "Well, not as tanned as you were last I saw you but fortunately that's what make up is for."

She didn't know what he meant by that but she assumed he was referring to the light tan she got from sunning on the beach on her previous trip.

Following the older man she arrived at a small trailer outside the building.

"Ok Manuela you have no lines so you need no script. Here is your costume and Janna will do your make up in there."

Manny simply was nodding as Gus pointed to the trailer before Manny looked down at her hands. In them was a red bikini bottom which wasn't that much of a bottom at all.

"Where is the top?"

"What top."

She looked at Gus wondering if he was kidding.

"The top to my bathing suit."

"Hot girl number 2 doesn't need a top."

Manny's eyes lit up like saucers as her agent Bernice never informed her she'd be topless in this roll for if she had the answer would be a most definite no way.

"Excuse me."

"It's just for this scene relax."

Manny let out a sigh of relief.

"In another scene you don't even need the bottoms if you know what I mean."

Manny blinked.

"You didn't know this was an adult film did you, relax the first time is overwhelming for everyone."

"Well then find someone else for this to be the first time for...because I quit."

--

She left the set in a huff calling up Bernice and cursing her out over the telephone telling her she had better set up an audition for non pornographic projects ASAP.

Now she knew why she was supposed to go to the set this late in the day and she was infuriated and knew of only one thing to do and she was glad that Jay made her a fake ID as a parting gift for her to do so.

-

Entering the dive bar a few moments later she instantly ordered a shot of tequila and tossed it back knowing the best thing to do was drown her sorrows now and think about searching for a waitress job or something in the morning.

Soon she was on her third or forth shot when she spotted a man heading into the bar causing her to drool a bit and not an idiotic drunken drool either. This guy was HOT and she was going to do something about it.

--

**TBC**

**OK next chapter we'll see Johnny's POV leading up to him entering the bar then in the part following that you'll see them meet and what not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero to Something.....**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

He didn't know why he was constantly trying to reinvent himself. He should have remained the slightly insane broody young man who would dangle his feet off the roof of the hospital just for shits and giggles or would take his car out for a ride never caring about the speed limits or the cops.

He tried to be the good guy, the hero, the friend. He tried to get out of his family's criminal world but who was he kidding, so long as it was all still in his backyard he'd never get out.

Michael Corinthos had just recently woken up from a year long coma and the reason the young man was there in the first place was kind of his fault. Sure Claudia had meant well calling on the hit on Sonny to avenge the mob king pin locking him up in an old sanitarium but when the bullet hit the young man in the head she should of come clean. Now instead Johnny Zacchara was on the brink of becoming an accessory which was the reason he needed to get out and fast.

"What are you doing here," Damian Spinelli had asked with annoyance in his voice as he stood in the doorway of the small PI office, "let me guess, you want me to investigate Maximista's favorite flowers well FYI they are daisies and I you're your happy and..."

"I'm not trying to nab Maxie from you for the hundredth time."

"Sure looks like it from my view."

Letting out a sigh he put himself in the younger mans position.

"Maxie likes you; she just doesn't know it yet. Anyway I wanted to tell YOU not her that I'm leaving town."

"If it's cause of something the Jackal said then..."

"It's not cause of you Spinelli, its complicated...anyway I just wanted to give you something."

"You shouldn't have."

Shaking his head he pulled out a card and placed it on the table.

"It's the number to a track phone, only you have it."

"Not even the Vixonella?"

"Not even Claudia, no Spinelli I am leaving for good you know dropping off the radar."

Spinelli nodded knowing what he meant and smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me."

--

As he made his way into the garage after leaving the office he sucked in his last Port Charles breath before hopping into his Camaro and stomping his foot on the gas heading west without looking back.

-

Reaching the California state line he called Spinelli to see how things were going though he made promise to both himself and the young hacker that this wouldn't be a habit.

Michael was expected to make a full recovery and Maxie had taken to flirting that Ethan Lovet character like white to rice causing Spinelli to rant from his side of the line.

"Well if I'm gone and she still only sees you in the friend zone why not find another girl and let her squirm."

As he continued to talk to Spinelli he drove by some skuzzy looking motel that had a red flashing sign reading Vacancy. This place was defiantly a thought seeing as he was going for broke, only taking what Crimson money was left after putting a down payment on the garage he now would never fix up to run.

It was then that he spotted a bar in a distance.

Hanging up from Spinelli he pulled his car into the parking lot and sucked in a new tasting air.

"To new adventures," he mumbled to himself before heading inside.

--

He defiantly got a Jake's vibe as he entered the establishment looking at the dart board and random sports memorabilia hanging on the wall, a juke box in the corner and numerous pool tables and high top bar stools lining the floor. He also spotted a figure standing over by the bar.

Her dark hair was a definite contrast between Maxie and Lulu and unlike those two she wasn't all bones and actually had some pleasant curves to her figure. She was tossing back a shot of tequila as he entered and grinned making his way toward the bar.

"I'll have what the ladies having, and she'll have another...on me..."

--

**TBC**

**Yea I know these chapters/parts are real short but I hope you still like none the less...xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zero to Something.....**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

"She'll have another on me," she heard that mysterious man speak in a tone that simply took her breath away.

She turned to him and looked into his deep brown eyes trying to see into his soul.

"Thanks," she spoke reaching for a drink and tossing it back letting out a little laugh. She hadn't played this game since back in High School when she was trying to gain Craig's attention and she was reality liking this.

"Do you think I'm pretty," she asked.

He looked over at her thinking that this was a valid question. Sure she was pretty though he was sure that he could think of adjectives that would far surpass that.

Simply nodding he looked over at her.

"Yea, I think you're pretty."

"I'm pretty your pretty everyone is pretty, is pretty all I'm ever good for huh...huh..."

He listened to her babbling slightly slurred wondering if this was going to lead down a road as twisted as the one that picking up a hitchhiking Lulu Spencer what seemed like forever ago.

"Got a camera phone cause we might as well get it over with...make a movie..those kinds of movies are the only kind I'm good for don't you know."

He watched her hands suddenly grasp the bottom of her tank top and slowly begin to pull it up.

"I can't let you do this," he thought as he placed his hand on top of hers stopping her from making a mistake.

She liked the way his hands felt on hers. Warm, strong, protective.

"Why'd you do that," she asked.

"Because..." he said not knowing what to say. Was he to tell her he didn't want to see her making a drunken fool of herself or was he simply tell her she was better then that.

"You don't think I'm even talented enough to be a tease do you."

Tears began to well up in her eyes causing a pang in his heart.

Johnny Zacchara might be a tough as nails mob prince but the site of a girl crying was something that he couldn't deal with which was a weakness his sister could use to get away with murder.

"Shh, don't cry," he softly spoke as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I don't like seeing girls cry."

Sucking in a sniffle she picked up a ragged bar napkin and wiped her eyes.

"I'll stop crying if you give me another drink."

He knew she was tipsy however he waved to the bartender to give them another shot.

Tossing the warm liquid back Manny's frown turned upside down.

He watched as her demeanor changed from beautifully broken to light and airy as she waked over to his other side with a seductive spring in her step and reached over to place a hand gently on his broad shoulder.

"Do you want to dance," she asked seductively moving her body up against his.

He could tell this last drink had given her that one last push over the edge.

He let out a sigh knowing that the old thrill seeker Johnny would of defiantly said yes and would of danced with a random drunk girl all evening long though a bigger part of him albeit a 51 percent.

"Can we get an introduction first, I don't like dancing with strangers...." he paused, "...I'm Johnny."

"Manny," she said holding out her hand to his.

As he took her hand to shake it she pulled him around to face her.

Looking into her big brown eyes he suddenly couldn't fight it anymore as he leaned in to kiss her taking in every ounce of tequila on her breath without a care in the world.

She kissed back with such passion that she didn't think she would feel at least for a while.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zero to Something.....**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

The kiss took both of them by storm and in that instant all their worries seemed to fade away.

"Do you trust me," his smooth seductive voice rang in her ears as she let out a breathy moan.

"Yes."

In that moment he scooped her up without even thinking and tossed a wad of cash on the bar.

"This should cover both of us."

Turning back to the body in his arms he figured that what better time for the old wild do first think second John Zacchara to be reborn then in that bar with this hot yet obviously inebriated young woman.

It wasn't as if she was a stranger he had a name....Manny.

The way it just echoed in his ears was enough to drive him mad as he placed her in the passenger seat of his car glad he hadn't had that much to drink as he drove her to the motel glad the vacancy sign was still glowing in perfect neon.

"You're in luck," the man said handing Johnny a key.

Heading back to the car and scooped her up again, the taste of tequila on her breath as she kissed him again.

He thought she'd be passed out by now, that he'd lay her down on the bed, let her sleep it off while he crashed on the floor.

Spontaneity was one thing but he was a gentleman after all and didn't want to take advantage of her sexually, did he.

Entering the room a few moments later her deep brown eyes bore into his body as she flipped on the clock radio sitting on the nightstand to some loud techno music and began to dance.

"I see you wanted a private show, I get it...man I wish this place had a mini bar because I'm a bit parched."

He watched her remove her top, then her bottoms watching the black lace excuse for undergarments cling to her curves as she reached over to remove his shirt.

"God he has a great body," her intoxicated thoughts told her as she locked eyes with him, "and his eyes, his smile, everything was just perfectly perfect."

"Do you trust me," she asked, repeating his inquiry from back into the bar as he looked at her curiously.

Was this a sexual invite and more importantly did he want meaningless sex with some strange drink girl he just met in a bar.

As she moved her body he tried to resist but gentleman be dammed he was a Zacchara, a mob prince, a low life and although he moved from Port Charles he couldn't escape this fact.

Sucking in a deep breath he stripped down to his boxers glad that at least he had a condom in his wallet.

'Always be prepared," he thought as they both made there way into the small springy hotel bed.

-

Of all the guys she had ever slept with this Johnny had to be the best one yet as his hands moved over her body with just an intensity that despite being intoxicated with more then just his body all her senses were taken in the moment.

She saw his body, his eyes, and his all around perfection lying next to her. Her ears took in the sounds of them both moaning in the pleasures of the act they were currently committing. She felt the coolness of his skin, smelt the mustiness of the room, and tasted the sweetness of his lips. All of this had taken her to a sweet place of ecstasy that she didn't want to get away from. This was until this mix of alcohol, sex and adrenaline reached a peak and she suddenly blacked out....

T**BC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zero To Something**

**Again standard disclaimers apply...enjoy**

"Morning," his voice rang out the following morning.

She had been in a drunken haze but slowly the events of the evening before began to come back to her all at once like a ton of bricks.

"Morning," she muttered back trying to get her cloths back on.

Johnny looked at her face a world or worry filling his mind.

"Did she regret it? Think he raped her? Something else just as bad..."

He sat up on the bad getting on his own shirt and boxers as he looked at her with a deep sincerity.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to her as she looked over at him with a sad sweetness in her eyes.

To him she looked now more like a broken rag doll then the strong confident seductress he'd met in the bar, wondering if he was cause for her brokenness.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, I took advantage and I'm sorry."

From her tone he assumed she blamed herself for the sexual intercourse and he reached over to stroke her matted hair which he was glad she let it.

"You didn't take advantage Manny, we were both consensual."

"Yea but I was drunk."

"So was I."

"Well you were sober enough to drive us here weren't you?"

Johnny grinned his killer grin at the brunette.

"Touché."

Manny just didn't know what to do next. After all the guys she'd been with, Sully, Craig, JT, Spinner, Craig again, Damian, and Jay didn't make her feel half as good as Johnny made her feel when they kissed.

On his end he hadn't felt that way with Lulu, Maxie, or anyone else in his past and that scared him.

"So," they both said in unison before letting out a laugh.

"Ladies first," Johnny said causing Manny to nod thinking that he was a great find, a gentleman and a hottie.

"Ok, so how long are you planning to be here in LA."

He smirked causing her to go all buttery.

"That depends on one thing."

She didn't are about what this one thing was. Hell if he said he was an illegal alien and needed to get married to stay in the country she'd apologize, tell him she wasn't a US Citizen but she'd find some way to get him a visa even if it meant him embarking in a marriage of convenience with another. She was just THAT into him.

"And what is that one thing," she finally asked.

"How long are you going to be here?"

She simply shook her head giggling sweetly as they both continued to get dressed babbling on and on about breakfast and plans for the rest of the day.

If there was ever a concept such as love at first site it was realized in that moment between the two of them.

And though it couldn't be said if they would become the loves of each others lives or if this would truly just be a prolonged fling there was something and something was more then both of them could of wanted.

--

**The End**


End file.
